Funky Kong
Funky Kong is a major character who appears in: Darwick: Beyond Endaria. A funky and most bodacious kong. Appearance Funky Kong looks like your average Kong, but he sports a white vest tucked into ripped jean shorts fastened with a black belt. He wears cool shades that cover his eyes completely and a red polka-dot bandana. During the Space Synopsis Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 7: The Dragon Warrior A funeral for Dennis McShlong and W.E.G.G was held for the two on Nu maimuță, but since the planet is highly racist towards monkeys of any kind, Funky Kong was not allowed to even step foot on the planet. The crew returned to the ship with him, alongside a man claiming to be called John, saying that he was a member of McShlong's old crew and asked for their help to find another member of the team, the Red Menace, on a planet known only as Endaria. On the way there, John was describing some strange history of the planet, saying that "a large crater was created in the side of the planet, due to one of the Welsh Empire's attacks." In the crater, the crew found a small bandit camp living on a bit of exposed land. There they found a strange artifact, which Funky Kong attempted to eat, but got electrocuted. 5T-3V3 then attempted the same, which resulted in him beginning to shake as it went down. His head began to spin and his left eye started to shine blue as a projection was immediately beamed up onto a projector screen that was dropping down, held up by the bandits. The video being played was from a scientist from Galataric, who was in the process of building a civilisation on Endaria's moon. Funky Kong gasped and exclaimed that he thought the project was merely a legend, the legend of Watchpoint Moon, a city on the moon that the communists of Galataric built to evacuate to, should they be under serious threat. Having failed to find the Red Menace there, John suggested that they search on the moon, which the crew agreed to do. To all of their surprise, Watchpoint Moon did exist, so they landed outside the city walls and scanned for signs of life, of which there was none. Funky Kong grabbed one of Jam Solo's hands and climbed up the walls, then pulled Solo up, as he grabbed onto everyone else. Inside they couldn't find anything of value, they annoyed some robots that Funky Kong fixed then started going "ee ee oo oo ah ah!!" at, which the others started joining in on. They stumbled into a church, which suddenly locked down, when they were all inside. Four police robots walked in and attacked the party. They were strong severely damaging Samjamel Blackson, Funky Kong, and Jam Solo, but 5T-3V3 was completely unscathed, as the robots bowed to him, considering him the chosen one. The robots were only defeated when Quan entered and destroyed them with one attack. Despite being saved from a dire situation, Blackson said, "we didn't need your help, movurthucka!" Quan laughed it off, but was immediately held at gunpoint by John, who told them that he'd kill him, if they didn't hand over the artifact, but they just shot him, killing him instantly. Quan then explained that the altar in the church actually opens up, but it needs to be hacked in, which Funky Kong managed to do with relative ease. The altar burst open leading to an elevator, which they descended, cautiously. There they found a man in the basement who was shocked to see them come down it. He explained that there's a back entrance you're supposed to go down. They sighed and proceeded on. The man revealed himself to be the Red Menace, then held his sword out and questioned who the party was. They explained the events leading up to them arriving on Watchpoint Moon, then dragged John's body down, but Dennis pointed out that it was the real John, but since they'd explained their situation, he didn't question any further. The basement had a second altar that Dennis was trying to open, but was unable to do so. 5T-3V3 shat out the artifact and plugged it into a hole that was clearly made for it. As the altar began to open, a Torkjin burst out and attacked the group. Samjamel Blackson cut off an arm, but it started attack everyone as it fell, so Funky Kong wrestled it to the floor bit at it and eventually shoved it down his pants, killing it. Jam Solo and 5T-3V3 tried climbing the tentacles to attack the core better, but its slippery nature made it difficult. The Fish Bloke from Megamind and Samjamel Blackson just started shooting at the core, while Funky Kong was shoving more tentacles down his pants for a while, until the Torkjin charged a powerful photon blast and started shooting at the two. It shot at Captain Blackson four times in total, but missed every shot, but shot the Fish Bloke from Megamind twice, killing him. In a spark of revenge, Funky Kong surfed his way up to the core with his surfboard and drove it into the core a few times, dealing some major damage, with 5T-3V3 and Jam Solo stabbing away at it, but they were all thrown off. The Fish Bloke from Megamind's death sparked a moment of vigor in everyone, so Funky Kong immediately got to fixing Jam Solo who suddenly jumped and threw 5T-3V3 into the core, who shoved his laser sword into it, killing it. The core began to shine incredibly bright, before it burst and began raining coins and weapons everywhere. The party left Watchpoint Moon with two new recruits, the Red Menace and Quan, as well as a new mission, reform McShlong's old crew. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 10: Epilogue Funky Kong, pleased with his time with the Movurthucka Crew, decided to return to Donkey Kong Planet, where the events of Donkey Kong Country began to take place. Donkey Kong Country Funky Kong makes his first appearance halfway through Kongo Jungle, and freely lets the Kongs use his barrel jet in the rest of the worlds. The barrel jet allows them to quickly jump to the overworld map and navigate worlds the Kongs have finished (otherwise done by defeating the area boss), or simply navigate the area faster, with Funky's unique theme. He also hosts a fishing mini-game, "Funky's Fishing", in the Game Boy and Game Boy Advance version. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Funky Kong returns with his flight service in each "world" of the game (excluding Lost World). Though the first use requires payment, each use after is free. In the GBA remake players can summon Funky's gyrocopter anywhere on the world map, so he instead ran a mini-game in the remake. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Dixie went to Funky's Rentals, where she explained that she hadn't seen Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong for a while. Funky suggests (or had a "certain amount of pleading", according to the manual itself) to take her cousin Kiddy Kong along with her in the search, then lent them a boat and the two were off to find Donkey and Diddy Kong. Powers & Abilities Adept Surfing Funky Kong has an odd proficiency in anything to do with surfing (+3). Gallery FunkyKongSO.png|Funky Kong (2nd edition render) Funky Kong.png|Funky Kong (1st edition render) CF FunkyKong.JPG|Funky Kong as he appears in the Crossing Fields opening C2019_FunkyKong.jpg|Funky Kong on the title card for Chapter 9 of Darwick: Beyond Endaria Trivia * Funky Kong was made to replace W.E.G.G. ** Despite both the player and the DM liking the character of Funky Kong, they both think that this character is pretty boring and was nowhere near as good as W.E.G.G. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria